Release
by chrizzle
Summary: Bekerja siang dan malam, takkan pernah membebaskannya dari takdir yang memeluknya erat. ia adalah seorang geisha, dan selamanya adalah geisha. Ia tak akan pernah punya kebebasan, ia tak akan pernah punya keluarga. Bukan salah siapa-siapa, tidak ada manusia yang bisa memilih takdirnya sendiri. "Apa kalian pernah bertanya bagaimana rasanya jadi aku?" Special Made for Retasukyo. Rnr?


Haii.. Teman-temanku yang kucintai sepenuh hati dan perasaan.. Wkkwkww, ijel is back :p

Jadi gini, sebenarnya ini fic requesan si tukang modus Retasukyo. Jadi chrizzle mempersembahkan fic ini spesial untuknya! Sori lamaaa bangeeet, #udah 3 bulan #plak! semoga kamu sukaaa.

Maaf ya, ijel kembali membuat hurt comfort. Bukan gimana-gimana, tapi beneran dehh, imperfect udh dibuat jaoooooh sebelum ini fic di request sama retasukyo.

Oke. Yg mau req req, silahkan hub saya. *wink*

Disclaimer : Naruto, and all below are forever and ever Masashi Kishimoto's character.

Warning : AU, bikin galau. Typo as always. T+, T semi M, author tukang php.

_**Don't like - Don't read - Don't judge.**_

_**Jadilah pembaca yang bijaksana. Kalau tau engga suka pair, alur, penulisan, konfliknya, atau apapun, yah back saja. Jangan menghakimi saya. Okey? *wink***_

**Reverse, Special Made For Retasukyo.**

**.**

.

_A little explanation,_

_Geisha adalah entertainer atau pekerja seni yang berasal dari tradisional jepang. Terkadang dikonotasikan sebagai prostitusi, padahal BUKAN. Menjadi geisha pun harus belajar, tidak mudah untuk menjadi geisha. Geisha hanya memberikan keperawanannya dengan harga tinggi, dengan seseorang yang sanggup membelinya dengan mahal. Seseorang ini yang disebut danna. Seorang geisha bisa mempunyai satu atau dua danna selama hidupnya. Ketika danna membeli geisha, geisha dapat keluar dari okiya, atau tetap menetap disana. Danna ini kadang disebut sebagai pelindung geisha, karena membebastugaskan geisha dari menghibur orang lain, melainkan khusus hanya menghibur seorang danna saja. _

.

.

.

_'Tring... Tring... Tring...'_ Suara gemerincing lonceng berbunyi keras dari gelang-gelang yang digunakan Hinata. Dengan make up tebal, ia berjalan ke tengah ruangan, dan membuka kipas genggamnya.

Musik mengalun, dan ia mulai menari.

Semua mata para penonton yang ada di ruangan itu terpana melihatnya, termasuk beberapa orang yang tampak menahan nafas. Hinata kembali fokus, menganggap manusia-manusia di depannya adalah sebuah batu. Batu besar yang menyebalkan.

Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis 21 tahun, seorang yatim piatu sebatang kara, yang diadopsi oleh seorang baya bernama Anko. Anko memberinya semua yang dibutuhkan seorang anak pada umumnya. Pakaian, makanan, sekolah, bahkan kasih sayang.

Namun Hinata tak pernah menganggap dirinya beruntung.

"Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, aku seorang geisha." Hinata berkata pelan setelah ia selesai menari. Lalu keluar dari ruangan.

Sembari membersihkan muka putihnya dari kosmetik tebal khas seorang geisha, Hinata kembali mengingat masa kecilnya.

Ditinggal mati oleh ayah dan ibunya yang bahkan wajahnya tak pernah diingatnya di memori pikirannya, Hinata kecil diadopsi pemerintah dan masuk ke sebuah panti asuhan.

Beberapa tahun ia disana, namun juga tak mendapat teman. Satu-satunya yang sering ia temui adalah seekor kucing pincang dengan bulu cokelat putih dipunggungnya.

Semua hal mempunyai umur, termasuk kucingnya, dan masa-masanya di panti. Beberapa minggu setelah kucing itu mati, ia diadopsi oleh Anko. Ia menyangka akan bertemu dengan sebuah orang tua yang akan membimbingnya dengan kasih sayang, dan membacakan cerita untuknya sebelum tidur.

Namun tidak, ia hanya berpindah panti asuhan. Dari panti asuhan yatim, ke panti asuhan geisha. _Okiya_ namanya, sebuah rumah bagi perempuan khusus geisha.

Dulu Hinata bersekolah di pagi hari, lalu belajar menjadi geisha ketika ia memasuki sekolah menengah. Dari ilmu yang ia dapatkan disana, akhirnya ia tahu, kalau ia tidak akan mendapatkan keluarga yang ia impikan.

Hinata melepas obi dan kimononya yang terbuat dari sutera murni. Ia menggantinya dengan terusan simpel, dan berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Umurnya sekarang sudah 21 tahun. Artinya, ia akan dibeli oleh seorang danna.

.

.

Hinata juga bekerja sambilan, siang dan malam. Setelah pulang sekolah ia akan pergi ke dua tempat untuk bekerja. Ia berharap bisa membayar semua hutangnya sebelum ia dibeli oleh dannanya. Membayar semua hutangnya pada ibu okiya, dan membeli kebebasannya.

Namun uang itu tak pernah cukup, ia tak pernah bisa membayar jasa-jasa Anko yang membiayainya dari kecil.

Ia menghela nafas, mencoba untuk beristirahat. Selang tiga jam lagi, ia akan bertemu calon dannanya lagi.

.

.

Danna dan geisha tak pernah ditakdirkan bersama. Itulah yang diajarkan padanya dari senior-senior geishanya. Ia harus berbakti pada dannanya selama masa kontrak, lalu setelah itu mencari danna baru.

Geisha hanya sebuah istri simpanan, yang dicari hanya saat dibutuhkan.

Hinata terbangun dengan peluh yang banyak, ia mimpi buruk. Ia akan dibeli sebentar lagi. Kebebasan yang ia harapkan tak pernah datang. Hartanya tak akan pernah cukup.

"Hinata..." Suara Anko ia dengar kali ini.

Deg. Jantung Hinata berpacu. Semoga yang ia dengar bukanlah kabar buruk.

"Ada apa, mamma?" Tanya Hinata lembut, seperti yang selalu diajarkan padanya. _Manner,_ perilaku, _behaviour_, tatakrama.

Anko tersenyum melihat perangai anak didik kesayangannya. "Ada tamu lagi. Ia membayar lumayan banyak. Ia mencari seorang geisha sepertimu. Kau sepertinya sangat cocok untuknya." Kata Anko sambil tersenyum, lalu keluar dari kamar Hinata, membiarkan gadis itu bersiap-siap untuk penampilannya.

Hinata mendesah gelisah. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia berjalan ke arah lemarinya, mengambil sebuah kimono dengan warna ungu muda dan mulai memakainya. Hinata lalu duduk di atas kursi mejanya untuk berias, menatap mukanya yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Ia punya rencana.

.

.

Hinata masuk ke ruangan tadi, dan kali ini hanya ada satu penonton, yaitu calon danna yang dikatakan oleh Anko tadi.

Hinata sengaja membuat riasannya berantakan, lalu mulai bernyanyi dan menari asal-asalan. Berharap citra jelek ciptaannya mengurungkan niat calon danna di hadapannya untuk memilihnya.

Hinata sekilas mendengar kekehan tawa di sela tariannya yang asal-asalan, membuat dirinya sedikit emosi. Memangnya ia pelawak?

Anko masuk setelah penampilan Hinata berakhir, yang raut mukanya sedikit terkejut melihat wajah berantakan Hinata. Ia lalu berbincang dengan pemuda yang menjadi calon Hinata dengan ramah. Hinata yakin betul itu hanya senyum marketing.

"Hinata, kesini sebentar." Panggil Anko, sementara calon dannanya yang memakai kaca mata hitam itu mengeluarkan gadget dan memainkannya.

"Kenalkan, ini Naruto Namikaze, ia dannamu mulai sekarang."

Seketika, dunia Hinata runtuh.

.

.

Hinata yang sudah tanpa make up, kembali dengan dressnya menemani Naruto, dannanya di ruangan tadi. Anko meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk saling mengenal.

Hinata duduk dengan canggung, sementara Naruto masih berkutat dengan gadgetnya.

"Namikaze-sama..."

"Naruto saja." Balas Naruto, tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Naruto-sama..."

"Jangan pakai -sama." Balas Naruto. Ia lalu menyimpan gadgetnya kembali.

Hinata kembali gugup, ia berkali-kali memainkan jari-jarinya dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Kau pasti mau tau kenapa aku memilihmu, kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali melihatmu bersama yang lain. Dan saat aku melihat penampilan pribadimu kali ini, kau pasti tidak akan membuatnya sesempurna dulu." Kata Naruto.

Hinata sudah hampir menangis. Ia ketahuan.

"Kau masih polos, dan belum tersentuh. Trik bodohmu tak akan mengubah keinginanku untuk memilikimu." Kata Naruto lagi.

Ia mendekat ke arah Hinata, lalu mendekat dan mengecup lehernya, memainkan lidahnya di leher putih jenjang itu.

"Kau milikku sekarang, Hyuuga."

.

.

.

TbC (tuberculosis)

Udah, segini aja dulu yaa.. Chapter depan lebih panjang kook. Ijel udah buat garis besar plotnya, dan mungkin di fic ini akan lebiiiiiiiiiih nge-drama daripada imperfect. Hinata disini akan kasiiaaaaaaaaaaan banget. *ditabok *dilempar *didemo *dibakar, yah karena dia seorang geisha.

Tapi, yang perlu kalian ingat, fic ini happy ending. Dan mau segalau apapun dan semeong apapun kejadiannya, pasti ada balesannya kook. Heheheee..

And again, tokoh-tokohnya ngga jauh-jauh dari yang biasa ijel buat. Sasu, shion, gaara, lee, saku, blablabla. Atau kalian punya saran? Aku agak bingung, untuk tokoh jahat, cowok, siapa yaaa?

review minna!


End file.
